Little Baby
by Amber-and-Bianca
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a hunt and they find an abandoned baby. Will they get attatched? Rated T just for language
1. Chapter 1

"Sammy! Wake up, we got new coordinates," Dean said shaking his brother.Sam groaned picking up their Dad's journal and hitting Dean in the head with it. Dean stopped abruptly and then wacked Sam in the head.

"Don't ever do that again you little bitch," he then walked over to the laptop and started to find were they're going to next. Sam lazily got out of bed and padded over to Dean.

"So where we going?" "Dude brush your teeth. Seriously." Dean covered his nose with his hand.

"Fuck off Dean. It's not like your breath smells winterfresh every morning." Sam poked his older brother in the ribs as he walked by him.

"I wish Dad would give up on the coordinates, ya know?" Dean said scanning through all the messages from their dad that he had received. Sam stuck his head out of the bathroom and raised and eyebrow.

"I thought you were dad's soilder, Dean." Sam asked, receiving a pillow to the head.

"You know what Dean? I'm sick of you hitting me."

"Keep crying ya lil bitch," he said grinning at his little brother.

Sam frowned, "Jackass." Dean laughed as he watched Sam duck for cover. Sam poked his head out of the bathroom once again to look at his brother.

"That didn't deserve a hit?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Oh Sammy, I'll get you later. Ya won't see it coming either. It'll be a surprise. Uh huh, uh huh." Dean was now licking his lips and bobbing his head like a bobble head.

"Dumbass," Sam said shaking his head and shut the door. Sam was ready and out of the bathroom in no more than five minutes. He looked around the room and saw Dean reading a letter in the corner. He noticed that Dean was rubbing his head with one hand and holding the letter in the other shakey one. He frowned and walked up to Dean.

"Hey, whats wrong?"

"Jesus, Sammy. You know not to walk up on me like that. Nothing's wrong. Go out to the car and I'll be right there." Dean said as he re-read the letter in his hand. As Dean made his way out to the car he tucked the letter in his back pocket. He climbed into the car and Sam was staring at him. 

"Dean, what was the letter about?"

"Um, you. I just found it tucked in your bag. It was in a sealed envelope you probably didn't see it.."

Sam's face froze, "Let me see."

"Sammy, its from Jess," he said pulling out the letter, "Here read it."

Sam unfolded the wrinkled letter and started to read:

* * *

Dear Sam, 

I love you so much and you have to understand why I'm gone. I'm doing this for the greater good even if that means losing you. I'm so sorry. God Sam, but i need you to know this isn't your fault. I know your secret, i do. I kind of got into your email and read a few letters. Sorry and this guy came to talk to me. Really tall and pale and told me somethings. I did this for a reason. I love you with all my heart,

Jess.

* * *

Sam took in a shakey breath and looked over at Dean.

"She knew. Someone came to talk to her and she knew. She didn't tell me. I could have saved her if she had told me." Sam threw his back at the ground and put his hands over his face. Dean slowly got out of the car and walked over to Sam. He gently put his hand on Sam's back.

"C'mon Sam. Get in the car. Let's go." Dean said as he opened the car door and helped Sam in.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

It had been two hours since they started driving and Sam was fast to sleep thanks to two Tylenol PMs. Dean pulled over in the gas station and got out of the car. He finally decided not to wake up Sam and let him get some sleep: much needed sleep. Dean walked into the small shop and paid for a whole bunch of junk food and some sodas.

"Thanks," he said exiting the shop and threw the bag inside the car window.

Sam woke up at the loud rustling and Dean whistling some unknown tune, a horrible unknown tune. He looked at the seat beside him and spotted the bag. Picking it up he searched through its contents until he found a small sandwhich and soda. When Dean was finished pumping gas he climbed into the car and chuckled.

"Couldn't wait for me could ya Sammy?" he asked smiling.

"Shut up. I'm hungry. But i have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back" Sam said as he sat down his sandwich and climbed out the car door.

By the time he got back Dean was already finished. He sighed shaking his head and got into the car.

"You can eat while we're driving," Dean said turning on the car.

"No shit?" Sam asked sarcasticly.

Dean turned off the car and looked at his brother, "What's the problem?"

"What'd ya mean?"

"I mean, you go to the bathroom and don't come back for thirty minutes. Then you come back and bitch at me?"

"Well, uh, if you want to know about my bathroom time then i can tell you right now Dean ."

"Please don't!"

Sam sighed and slumped into his seat. He took in a shakey breath and started to talk.

"If you really want to know, I was in the bathroom, trying to get a hold of dad. I really need to talk to someone, and you aren't the type of person that I want to talk to."

"What is the supposed to mean?" Dean asked, becoming defensive.

"It means that you aren't the type of person that has emotions, Dean." Sam said quietly and stared out the window pensivley.

"Uh, Sammy i'm human."

"Meaning?" Sam asked snapping his head to face Dean.

"That i have feeling and emotions to but i choose not to talk about them."

"Exactly."

Dean frowned, "But you can talk about them if you wanna."

Sam sighed, "It's a long story..."

"I have time," Dean said with a smile.

After about a half hour of Sam talking, Dean was becoming antsy.

"He did say it was a long story" He thought to himself.

"And it sucks, because I was going to ask her to marry me." Sam finnished.

"You were WHAT?" Dean asked, turning his head so hard to face Sam, he swerved off the road.

"I was going to ask her to marry me. I loved her Dean. But you can't relate to love, can you?" Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"You know the picture of 'that girl' thats in my wallet that you always ask me about. Well I met her after you went off to college. And I knew that she was the one. You know, like Jess was yours. The night I asked her to marry me, we were in a wreck. She was thrown out of the car. I told myself I was never going to get close to anyone like that again." Dean took in a deep breath and kept his eyes on the road while Sam stared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Uh, Sam were you absent in the conversation before you gave that day long speech?"

Sam scoffed and looked back out the window. Dean sighed and continued driving.

"I'm sorry man."

Sam nodded, "It was a pretty ring."

Dean looked at him and laughed, "How the hell did you get a ring?"

"I worked some."

"Ah, you still have it?"

Sam nodded with a slight smile, "I was going to ask her when we got back..." His smile turned into a gulp and then he dug in his bag.

Sam pulled a ring out of his bag. It had one diamond and the inscription "I love you always and forever" around it.

"Nice" was all that Dean said.

"Speaking of rings, how the hell did you afford one?"

"Dad gave me mom's." Dean said, his voice breaking.

Sam bit his lip, "Sorry, that's horrible."

"Don't worry, just bad luck i guess..."

Sam nodded, "So are we close?"

"Yeah."

Sam shoved the ring back into his bag and threw it into the back of the car. Dean slowly pulled the car to a stop and they both got out. Sam sighed as he looked at the rubble infront of them that was once a house.

"I bet no one survived that." Dean said as he walked toward the mess.

"Way to be negative about it Dean." Sam muttered under his breath.

"What, you really think someone survived-"

"Hush... I thought I heard a cry or something." Sam cut off Dean. The two stood in silence for a minute before Dean spoke.

"You are just going crazy that's all." Dean said, and started walking again. But stopped when he heard a cry just as Sam had. He turned to Sam.

"Wipe that bullshitted 'I told you so' look off your face, and help me find whatever it is thats crying." Sam smiled to himself and quickly caught up with Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam walked behind Dean, almost as if he was afraid to walk in front of him.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing back there?" Dean asked as he turned around. Sam instantly straightened up.

"No- nothing" Sam said, clearing his throat.

"Ok. Just make sure -" Dean was cut off by a loud crying noise.

"What the fuck was that!" Dean asked jumping up and looking around wildly catching Sam's smirk,

"Sam step away."

Sam cleared his throat, "Uh trust me, you don't want to see this."

"Sam," Dean warned.

Sam stepped to the side revealing a tiny baby wrapped in a blanket. Dean gawked and pointed to it speechless.

"What were you going to do Sam! Hide it in your coat! Or book bag!"

"Chill out Dean. It's just a baby. I'm sure everyone thought she died in the fire." Sam said, picking up the little baby.

"How do you know that it's a girl?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She cries like a girl." Sam said, nonchalantly.

"How the hell do you know what a baby girl crying sounds like?"

"I just know," Sam said with a shrug.

Dean sighed shaking his head, "Sam, I bet you lunch it's a boy."

Sam nodded, "Sure, loser buys lunch. Um Dean, who's checking under the blanket?"

"Um," Dean said scratching his head nervously, "Both of us."

Sam nodded and Dean stood beside him. Dean looked at Sam hesitantly before they lifted up the blanket to find the baby had a diaper on. Dean chuckled and undid the diaper.

"Looks like I'm buying," Dean said with a sigh. Dean picked up the baby and started to walk back to the car. He threw Sam the keys and smiled to himself.

"You're letting me drive?" Sam questioned his mouth agape.

"Yeah. I'm tired." Dean tried to sound convincing, faking a yawn.

"You are a sappy bitch Dean."

"Language Sam. There is a baby here." Dean said, receiving a worried look from Dean. Sam drove down the road stealing a glimpse at Dean who was holding the baby against his chest protectively. Sam shook Dean's arm lightly and he jerked awake.

"What's wrong Sam? Is Jenny okay?"

"Who the hell is Jenny?"

Dean looked at him oddly and gestured towards the baby. Sam shook his head is disbelief.

"Dean you aren't supposed to name it! Then you get attached!"

Dean stared at him crestfallen, "I'm already attached."

Sam shook his head again and continued to drive. Dean shrugged and looked down at the sleeping baby girl.

"I think she likes Jenny."

"How bout you Sam?"

Sam twitched his nose, "Michelle."

"Ok then, Jennifer Michelle Winchester." Dean smiled down at the baby and Sam reached over to shake her leg lightly. Jenny started to cry and Dean frowned at Sam.

"Look what you did Sam. How do I get her to stop? I don't know what to do Sam." Dean glared at him.

"Just cradle her and we'll have to stop at Wal-mart or something to get formula, clothes, food... a car seat... baby stuff." Dean groaned at the mention of a car seat.

"Do we have to get a car seat?" Dean whined. Jenny giggled, looking at Dean. He shook his head with a smile and poked her nose causing her to giggle more. Sam smiled and reached to do the same but Dean swatted his hand away with a glare.

"Don't touch her. You're cursed!"

Jenny giggled again, her little body shaking with her laughter. Dean then groaned looking at Sam.

"Sam, I think we have to get to a Wal-Mart fast..."

Sam laughed, "She?"

"Yeah Sammy now speed it up!"

0.0.0.0.0

After Sam and Dean got Jenny changed, Sam pushed the basket while Dean held a sleeping Jenny. Dean cleared his throat and Sam looked over at him.

"What are we going to do, Sam. We are hunters. She can't be with us. She'll be in trouble. I think we should call Michelle."

"Dean, last time we saw Michelle, she was pretty mad at you."

"I know, but we need help." Dean was so busy talking to Sam, that he almost ran into a woman walking towards him. She stopped him and cooed at Jenny.

"She is so cute. Which one of yours is she?"

"Mine" Sam and Dean said in unison.

"She's our sister." Dean covered up quickly, noticing the weird look on the woman's face. She walked away and Dean glared at Sam.

"We need to call Michelle." Sam agreed, starting to push the basket again.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? review! please


End file.
